Mutual Wishes
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Ash wishes that he knew what these feelings for Serena are and Serena wishes that she can be with Ash. Can old friends and new friends help make that wish come true? Amourshipping, Ikarishipping, and slight Contestshipping..
1. Chapter 1

So this is an Amourshipping fanfic (Ash x Serena) It might be a one-shot, it might be a chapter fanfic either way enjoy it.

Ash's POV

''Pika pi?'' ''Huh?'' I open my eyes to see Pikachu poking my nose. ''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said obviously happy it had succeded in waking me up. I look around to see everybody else still sleep and that it is still night. Rubbing my my hand through my hatless, already disheveled hair, I ask Pikachu why he woke me up. ''Chu pi.'' Pikachu said as he led me to the top of a nearby hill and pointed at the night sky. When I looked up I could see why Pikachu wanted me awake, clusters amoung clusters of stars were twinkling and the moon was very full and big. ''Wow that's just-just beautiful.'' I say to Pikachu who agrees with me. I lay down with one arm behind my head, and the other on my torso and watch the stars. Me and Pikachu stay like that for 20 minutes pointing out constellations untill Pikachu decides to go back down and go back to sleep. I continued to stay up there and watch the stars.

Some where along that time I started thinking about the group I am traveling with. There is Clemont, who is the Lumiose gym leader and who I had won one of my badges from. He also makes great inventions, though they kinda have a tendency to malfunction. _'But, man science is so cool!'_ Then there is Bonnie who is kinda like a little cousin to me. I laugh as how I begin to remember how she be trying to find a wife for Clemont sometimes. Then there is Serena. She is awesome, she makes yummy Pokepuffs and cookies, although I have to be careful about which Pokepuffs that I eat. She is so upbeat and determined, never stopping when she has her eye on something. ' _Those stars look just like her eyes.'_ ''Huh?'' I say to myself as a blush creeps on my face, confused that I even thought of that. Lately I have been feeling different when ever I get around Serena. The first time was when she changed into that Fenniken costume and all I could do was stare. Then when Serena cuts her hair and wears a new outfit all I could think of that she was cute, then me accidently saying it. But I don't know what this feeling is, I never felt it before. Just then a shooting star passed by. _'Please show me what these feelings are.'_ I wished as sleepiness tugged at my eyes.

Serena's POV

''Hmmm-ahh.'' I say as I streched looking around. _'That was a good night sleep.'_ ''Good morning Serena!'' I look over to see Bonnie looking at me, with Dedenne still sleeping on her head. ''Good morning Bonnie.'' I say to her as I get up and go where the boys were sleeping. ''Wake up big brother!'' Bonnie says as she shakes Clemont awake. ''I'm up! I'm up! Bonnie stop shaking me!'' Clemont says as he rubs his eyes and searches for his glasses. ''Um, hey, where is Ash?'' I asked looking around for the raven-haired boy. ''He was here when we went to sleep.'' Clemont said putting on his glasses when his sister handed it to him. ''We could ask Pikachu.'' Bonnie said, pointing to said Pokemon.

''Hey Pikachu, where is Ash?'' I asked as I gently wake the Pokemon by rubbing its nose. ''Pikaaa.'' yawned Pikachu before bounding up to a nearby hill. ''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said while pointing to the top of it. I look behind me to see Clemont and Bonnie already arguing about something so I went up the hill myself. When I finally got up to the hill I see Ash still asleep on the ground _. 'He looks kinda cute.'_ I think as a blush settles on my face. ''Hey Ash wake up. Hey Ash.'' I gently called out. I look over a bit to see Pikachu and Dedenne trying to break up the fight between Clemont and Bonnie, with Bonnie winning. ''Come on Ash, wake up.'' I called as I turn back around. ''Hmmm, huh?'' Ash mumbled as he finally opened up his eyes and looked at me. ''G'morning Serena.'' Ash said as he sat up and stretched. ''How did you end up here?'' I asked him. ''I was star gazing.'' Ash said now fully getting up. ''Oh.'' I said before turning to go back down the hill before tripping over an unseen rock. ''Ahhhh!'' ''Serena!'' Ash yelled, grabbing my hand before being pulled in the momentum and tumbling down with me. When we finally got to the bottom, I had accidently fallen on top of Ash. When I looked down I seen Ash staring back up at me. ''Sorry.'' I said as I immediately gotten up, a heavy blush on my face. ''Thats okay you-you tripped.'' Ash said with a light blush on his face.

''Serena, Ash, are you guys okay!'' Yelled Clemont and Bonnie as they ran toward us. _'At least they stop arguing.'_ ''Yeah we are ok.''Ash said as he turn towards them with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder. ''Yeah, I tripped a bit.'' I said. ''Oh, well I'm going to make breakfast. So while I do that ya'll can go take a bath in the nearby hotsprings.'' Clemont said turning back to camp. ''I'm gonna help Clemont with breakfast.'' Bonnie said before following her big brother. ''Me and Pikachu are going to train for awhile. So that means you can take your bath now if you want it.'' Ash said while petting Pikachu's ears. ''Okay.'' I said as I go back down to get my clothes and some soap that I bought from one of the cities that we had passed through.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here is the second chapter.

Ash's POV

After I trained for a while, I went back inside my tent to change out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes, before going to help Clemont and Bonnie with breakfast. ''Hey, guys do ya'll need any help?'' I aked them. ''Not much, we are almost done but could you set up the table please?'' Clemont asked before getting back to the food. ''Alright,'' I said as I go to set up everything. As I set everything up, out the corner of my eye I see all the pokemon playing together. The only one who don't seem to be playing is Pikachu, he seems to be smothered by a Buneary _. 'Hey, that Buneary looks familiar.'_ ''Buneary! Buneary, where are you!'' a voice called out from the edge of the clearing. _'Hey, that voice sounds familiar!'_ A blue haired girl then came out and picked up her pokemon. ''There you are Buneary! You know you just can't run off like that.'' ''Bun bun buneary.'' Buneary says before jumping back down to Pikachu and pointing at him.

''Dawn! Is that you!'' I called out. She then looked at me as recognition came to her face. ''Ash! Long time, no see!'' Dawn said before going up to me. ''What are you doing in Kalos?'' I asked her, as I watch Buneary play with Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon. ''Nothing much, just entering more contest while traveling with someone.'' Before I could even ask who she is traveling with Bonnie comes up. ''You're a keeper! Will you please marry my brother?!'' Bonnie says as she takes Dawn's hand. ''Bonnie! What have I told you about doing that!" Clemont says as he picks her up. ''But she is so pretty! And you need to marry someone!'' Bonnie says when Clemont puts her down. ''What's that cute Pokemon!'' Bonnie says as she spots Buneary before running over there. ''Sorry about my sister.'' Clemont says as he bows. ''That's okay.'' Dawn says with a slightly confused and nervous look.

''Troublesome, what are you doing?'' a voice said, coming from the same way Dawn came. We all turned around to see a plum-haired trainer come towards us. ''Hey Paul, I found Buneary and she led me to straight to Ash and Pikachu.'' Dawn said as she points to me. ''Hey Paul, hadn't seen you in a long time.'' I said as I hold out my hand. He only looked at it before turning back to Dawn. ''We have to go.'' Paul says as he turns around. ''We made breakfast, and it would be nice if you guys could join us.'' Bonnie said coming back from playing with Buneary. ''Yeah, we wouldn't mind at all.'' I said. Clemont also agreed. Dawn looked happy and was about to say something when Paul said, ''No.'' ''Please, Paul? I hadn't seen Ash in forever, plus I am kinda hungry.'' Dawn said while using puppy eyes and sticking her lip out a bit. ''Fine, let me go get our stuff.'' said Paul with what I could've sworn was a blush on his face. And with that Paul left.

''I see Paul is still the same. Wait, is he _your_ travelling buddy?'' I asked increduously. ''Yep, he is actually really nice once you get to know him.'' Dawn said. '' Are these your travelling buddies?'' Dawn asked nodding her head toward the two who had went back to cook breakfast. ''Yeah, I have another one named Serena but she is taking a bath.'' ''Huh, oh I am done now Ash.'' I looked to Serena coming up to us with her hair slightly wet. ''Hi, nice to meet you my name is Serena.''

After inroducing Dawn to Serena and vice versa, Paul came back with all of his and Dawn's stuff. ''Thank you Paul.'' Dawn said as she gets her Pokeballs and goes back to sit at the table. ''Hmmm.'' Paul grumbled as he carefully puts down the stuff and sits besides Dawn. ''Hey, could you let out your Pokemon so I can see them and they can eat too?'' Bonnie asks. ''Sure. Everybody, spotlight!'' Dawn calls out. A mass of red light revealed a Prinplup, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and a Togekiss. ''Hey everybody, look its Ash.'' Dawn said as the Pokemon turned to me saying hi in their own way. ''Hey Piplup evolved.'' I said while looking at Prinplup. ''They are sooo cute!'' Bonnie says before wolfing down her food and went to go tend to the new Pokemon. ''So how long have you guys been traveling together?'' Serena asked.

Paul's Pov

''So how long have you guys been travelling together?'', the blonde haired chick asked us. I look at Dawn through the corner of my eye. ''Wellll...uhh..-.'' ''Three months, two weeks and 5 days.'' I said, interupting her and getting back to my food. I then notice that everyone had stopped talking. I looked up to see everybody staring at me. _'Why are they all staring at me.'_ I think as my eyebrow twiches. I hate in when people stare at me. ''What?'', I asked with a slight edge to my tone. ''Well Dawn couldn't exactly tell us and you gave us an exact answer.'' the boy named Cole, no, Clemont said. Everyone agreed while Dawn just got back to her food saying nothing. ''And? I just remember stuff really well.'' I said as I get up. ''I am going to go take a walk.'' I said as I walk down the winding trail. ''I will come back later.'' I say to no one but Dawn.

As I got farther and farther away I begin to think about my answer. _'Well its a true answer._ ' We did start traveling together all that time ago. At first when we started traveling it was merely councidentle. I was going to the same city as was Dawn, but there was only one road to it. So she had decided to follow me for three days, as we traveled she would try to strike up conversation but I wouldn't answer, at first. On the second day I would give her one word to five word responses and she seemed happy with that. When we finally reached the city Dawn didn't talk as much, even when we first stopped at my gym battle. When we were leaving the gym Dawn had shyly went up to me and asked if we could travel together some more. I thought about it and said fine, we have been traveling ever since.

The more we travelled together, the more I became fond of her. I don't like her in that way, no. Its just that when she smiles it perks up my day, even when I lost a Pokemon battle. Her eyes are like the rarest jewels, and her hair is like a bluest waterfall cascading down her face and back. And when when she finally beat me in a Pokemon battle, instead of feeling mad at her I was actually really proud of her. I stop walking as I realize something. _'I don't just like her, no, I love her! I even gave her a petname, for crying out loud!'_

Troublesome, I call her was a name that I would call her to annoy her with. Now I just call her that automatically. She doesn't even mind! She smiles when I call her that _.'Crap, crap, crap!'_ I think as I lean my forehead on a tree and have a small mental meltdown. '' I love her.'' _'Crap!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway here is Chapter three. So far its pretty good and remember constructive critisism (Not sure if spelled right) is always good.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Dawn's POV

''Well, he seems...nice.'' Serena says while looking down the trail that Paul took. ''Yeah, thats Paul for you though.'' Ash sheeplishly says while scratching the back of his head. ''Yeah, I have to go find him now.'' I said as I start to get up from the table. ''Why? He says he will be back later.'' Bonnie says while she brushes Buneary's fur. ''Yeah, but he is kinda complicated. Plus he left his Pokemon.'' I said as I thanked them for the food and went to go find him.

I finally find him 8 minutes later with his head leaning against a tree, his eyes seems to be closed _. 'He can't be sleep, cause he is standing.'_ ''Paul?'' I asked cautiously while tapping him on the shoulder. He then stiffens before turning around to look at me. He then continues to look at me with this weird look in his eyes _. 'I don't have nothing in my teeth,don't I?'_ I think as we continue to stare at each other. I break the eye contact to look at a herd of Deerling passing by before looking back, when I looked back, though, the weird look was gone and his usual face was there, although it was a bit softened. ''Yes, Troubleso-Dawn. What do you want?'' He asked as he sat down by the tree, me besides him. _'He called me by my name. Is he mad at me or something?'_ The only time Paul calls me by my name is if he is really mad or annoyed at something I did. Like when I decided to dress up all his Pokemon in cute little outfits. ''Are you mad at me?'' I asked looking at the dirt floor. I felt him settle his gaze at me and just stared at me. I finally look at him, who has this look of slight confusion at my question. ''Why, would I be mad at you?'' He asks before looking at a flock of Flechlings. ''Oh, because the only time that you call me Dawn and not Troublesome is if you are mad at me.'' I said as look at his hair. Paul then looks straight ahead with his eyebrow twitching every so often. It looks like he is having a meltdown of somesort. ''Are you okay?'' I asked. Paul closes his eyes and leans against the tree before getting up. ''Yes I am alright.'' He says as he grabs my hand and help me up. But as quickly he took hold of my hand, was as quickly he let go of my hand. He then starts to walk back to Ash's camp not facing me. I was glad too, because I was pretty sure I was blushing very hard at that moment.

Serena's POV

''So Ash, how do you know Dawn?'' I asked him when he came back from his bath. ''We traveled together along with another friend of mine through Sinnoh.'' Ash said as he dried his hair with a towel. ''Was she your girlfriend?'' Bonnie asks while tending to her now awake Dedenne. ''No, no,no. It wasn't like that. She is just a friend thats all.'' Ash said as he puts on his hat. ''You have traveled with a lot of girls, haven't you Ash?'' Bonnie asks. ''Yes..thats right.'' Ash says, wary of where Bonnie is heading with this. ''Ok, then out of all the girls you have traveled with who is the cutest, besides me of course.'' Bonnie says with a sly grin. ''Uhhhh, I...'' Ash stutters. ''I never really, h-hey look Paul and Dawn are back!'' Ash says as he goes to check the other pokemon _. 'Usually Ash has no problem saying stuff about that. Maybe the girl who he thinks is cute is..me? No thats silly, but a girl can dream right?'_ Anyway I turn toward where Dawn and Paul were coming from. 'Why are they both blushing.' Anyway I go up to them to greet them.

''Hi welcome back.'' I said upon reaching them. ''Hmmm.'' Paul said as he passed me to go get their stuff. ''That is his way of saying hi.'' Dawn said as she looked after him, with a blush still on her face. ''What did you do back there, you are blushing.'' I whispered to her. ''Hmm, oh, nothing, I am just a little hot.'' ''We have some juice, but I have to hurry up and get it because we are leaving in a few.'' I said gesturing to Ash and Clemont calling all the Pokemon back in and packing up. ''So are we, apparently.'' Dawn says looking towards Paul who had packed up all of their stuff and called back all of Dawns Pokemon. ''Where are you guys headed next?'' Dawn asked turning back to me. ''We are heading to this festival thats being held in Sakura City.'' ''So are we! And isn't the city like 6 days away?'' Dawn said, getting excited. ''Yeah, it is.'' I said, also getting excited because I think I know what she is getting at. ''Then how about...'' Dawn said. ''We travel...'' I said. ''Together!'', we both said at the same time. ''That sounds perfect and according to my Pokemap there is only one way to get there.'' I said showing her my map. ''It will be pretty easy to convince Ash and Clemont.'' I stated, putting my map back up. ''Yeah, well Paul is probably another story.'' Dawn said while tapping her head in deep thought. ''I know!'' Dawn says before running over to Paul.

Dawn's POv

''Hey, Paauull.'' I said in a sing-sangy voice. ''No.'' Paul simply said. ''But you don't even know what I was going to say.'' I said in an exasperated tone. ''No, but when ever you use that voice that means you want somehting.'' Paul says as he lifts up all our stuff. _'Wow he is strong.'_ I try to grab a few of the items, so it won't be that heavy, but he kept it out of my reach. ''Well yes that is true. You know me more than I know myself, like how I know you better than you know yourself. And that you won't tell someone that you need help even when you do.'' I said finally grabbing a few stuff from him. ''Fine. What is it that you want?'' Paul says as he stops to look at me. ''Well remember that festival that we are going to?'' I asked putting on my best innocent face. ''Yess..'' Paul says cautiously. ''Well turns out Ash and his group of friends are going the same way and I was wondering, could we travel with them?'' I asked. ''Serena said that there is only one way to it anyway.'' I then added quickly. ''I already know that Troublesome.'' Paul says before looking back to me. ''Fine they can come, but don't expect me to talk all the time.'' Paul says, blowing some hair off his face. ''Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!'' I chirpped before rushing Paul giving him a hug and then running back to Serena to tell her the good news.

Paul's POv

I can't belive I just agreed to that. I thought as I put all our stuff in this infinte bookbag, I mean really, how come it never gets full? Anyway, now apparently for the next six days I am traveling with my ex-rival and his three annoying, too loud friends. I wouldn't even go if they weren't Dawn's friends. She actually hugged me though so maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe...

''So I heard from Serena and Dawn that you guys are traveling with us.'' Ash says as he comes up to me. ''Yeah. But don't think that I am doing this to be all friendly.'' I coldly said. ''Then what are you doing it for?'' Ash asked looking up at me. I only looked at him before going to find a spot to sit while we wait to go. ''That is none of your concern.'' I said as I closed my eyes.

About 20 minutes later, Dawn wakes me up and tells me that we are leaving. I get up and follow at a distance from the group in front of me. ''Why aren't you walking up there?'' Dawn asks, walking besides me. ''I remember telling you that I won't be talking all the time to people that annoy me very much.'' I said adjusting the backpack. ''So you are not going to talk to me either, huh?'' Dawn asks, looking down. ''No, I said that I don't talk to people who annoy me very much, you only annoy me a tiny bit.'' I said, playfully nudging her in the arm. ''I only annoy you a tiny bit? What is that tiny bit that annoys you exactly.'' Dawn says while giggling. ' _She got a cute giggle.'_ ''Well I don't know.'' I said, putting on a fake thinking face. ''It could be how you snore louder than a Munchlax or that you have the table manners like your Mamoswine.'' I say, smirking at her. ''Oh really, well then next time we are sharing a room at the PokeCenter, I will be sure to snore extra loudly and chew very sloopingly too.'' Dawn said, smiling up at me. ''You do know that 'sloopingly' is not a word, the word that you are looking for is slopily.'' I stated. I look to my right to see no one. I look behind me to see Dawn staring at something in the woods. I turn back to see what she is staring at.

In the a small clearing not far from us was a small pond and in the middle was a Milotic. ''It so pretty.'' Dawn said, getting a better look at it. ''It does look powerful.'' I commented as I checked my PokeDex to see what kind of moves it had. Dawn sighed and came back from the woods. ''Whats wrong with you now, Troublesome?'' I asked her. ''I was going to go catch it, but it went back under and I don't want to lose the group ahead of us, so I cant stop and look for it.'' Dawn says looking dejected. ''Hmmm, I have to go to the, uhh, bathroom, so you might want to go up and talk to Ash and his friends.'' I said as we walk back up to the group. ''Ok.'' Dawn say glumly, before walking up to talk to the girl who I think name is Marina. When she got to the group, I turned back around heading back to the pond _. 'I can't belive I am doing this.'_

So it was kinda hard to make Paul as cold and mean and as stuck up as he was in the show but also nice in a kinda insults you but meaning it in a not so mean way. At least he is nice to Dawn.

Any way May x Drew might show up but not till two chapters later.


	4. Chapter 4

so yeah Chapter 4 and remember to follow me on google+ my name is Fangette Claw

Ash's POV

A blush settles on my face as I think about what Bonnie had asked me about 3 hours ago. The cutest girl who I have ever traveled with was, well, Serena. But for some reason I just couldn't say that. It was like I was nervous or something. I mean for some reason I was afraid that if I said anything that she might get a little weirded out. And I did not want to say any of the other girls names because I did not want her to think that they were cuter than her. But why?

''Ash, Ash!'' I snapped my head back towards the person speaking to me. Its Clemont. ''Hey Ash, me and Bonnie have to go back to Lumiose City, but we will meet you guys at Sakura City.'' , Clemont said as he grabs Bonnie's hand and turns back around. ''Ok guys see you later!'' Serena called after them.

''So Ash what are you planning to do at the Sakura Festival?'' Serena asked me. ''Well me and Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon are going to eat as much as they have to offer.'' I said, high-fiving Pikachu. ''Pika pi!'' Pikachu said agreeing with me. ''Well I was going to go shopping and maybe stop at a bakery or something.'' Serena says. ''Why go to the bakery? Most of their stuff don't compare to what you make.'' I said without realizing it. ''Thank you Ash. But I their 'stuff' is known worldwide.'' Serena says with a light blush on her face and looking away _. 'Crap, did I embarass her?'_ But before I could say anything else Dawn comes up to Serena.

''Wait did you say shopping?'' Dawn asked. ''Yeah, there is this great mall plaza right in the middle of Sakura City. It has every imanginable clothes and accessories and more!.''Serena said, getting excited. ''I can look for more Pokemon outfits for my performances.'' Serena says. ''Performances?'' Dawn asks tilting her head to the side a bit. ''Huh, oh its better to show you then to tell you. Hey Ash, can we stop here and have some lunch/dinner it is 6:00 and we did not eat anything all day.'' Serena asks me ''Sure and we might as well stop for the night.'' I answered back. ''Great, I have to tell Paul, be right back.'' Dawn said running a bit behind us.

Dawn's POV

As I got up close to Paul, I could see that he was a bit tired _. 'But we walked longer distances alot of times before.'_ Anyway, I need to tell him something...oh yeah right. ''We will be stopping here for the night, also we are finally going to eat some food.'' I said to Paul as I fix his hair. At first when we first started traveling together, he would bat my hand away or just inch away from my hand, now he just accepts it after he figures I won't stop doing that. I mean I am not saying that you have to be clean pressed all the way, but at least brush or comb your hair. ''What have I said about doing that?'' Paul askes in a slightly annoyed tone. ''You are the one who lets me do it.'' I said, mocking his tone of voice. Paul opens his mouth to say something, but closes it instead. ''Ha! I finally stumped you.'' I said, smiling up at him. When he looks at me, he has that weird thing in his eyes again but it quickly went away. Paul looks forward at Ash and Serena and sees that they are getting ready for the night. ''Whatever. We have to set up our tents too.'' Paul says as he pulls out our tents and gets to work setting them up. I tried to help but he just shoos my hand away and tells me to go talk to Serena while he gets this.

''So Serena, what are we going to eat? I am starving.'' I said, as I rub my tummy. ''Well I just put some on some ramen and rice. Ash is going to go find some berries, and I have some already made Pokepuffs and macarons.'' Serena said, showing me the the tiny basket gull of goodies. ''I have some sandwiches in my bag.'' I said as I ran and came back with them. ''Oh, thats perfect.'' Serena says as she claps her hands together.

''Now it is time toshow you Pokemon Performances!'' Serena said. ''Braixen, Pancham, come on out!'' Serena called out her two Pokemon. ''Pan pan cham.'' ''Brai braixen.'' ''Wow, they are so cute and pretty!'' I said as I petted Pancham's head. I look behind me to see Paul almost done with setting up our stuff. ''Hey would it be okay if he watched too?'' I asked Serena gesturing to Paul. ''Yeah sure, I don't mind at all.'' Serena said. ''Ok, one moment.'' I said as I ran up to Paul. ''Hey Paul, do you want to watch one of Serena's performances with me?'' I asked being hopeful. ''No.'' Paul said,straight and simple. ''Please?'' I asked again. ''No. I have to go train my Pokemon. I hadn't did so in two days.'' Paul said grabbing his Pokeballs. ''By the way this is for you.'' Paul said as he handed me a Pokeball and with that he went to another part farther from us and called out his Pokemon. I looked at the Pokeball curiously before remembering Serena's performance. I then ran back and asked her to begin her show.

I clapped as Serena finished her Performance. ''That was amazing!'' I cheered as they all took a bow. ''So Pokemon Performances are like Pokemon Contests.'' I said. ''Yeah, but you don't battle and you perform with your pokemon too.'' Serena said as her gaze settles on the Pokeball that I am still holding.

''Hey, is that your Pokemon?'' Serena asked pointing at it. ''I guess, I dunno. Paul gave it to me before he went training for a bit.'' I said holding up the Pokeball. ''Well call it out.'' Serena offered. ''Ok, come on out!'' I said as a red beam of light came out to reveal a Milotic. _'Wait, this is the Milotic from earlier.'_ ''Wow! You got a Milotic!'' Serena gushed out. ''Wow, you are so pretty!'' She cooed at it. _'He actually caught the Milotic for me!'_ I thought happily. ''Yeah, I think Paul caught it for me.'' I said as I petted my new Pokemon. ''Oh, sooo sweet! Are you guys dating or something?'' Serena says as she pets her Pancham. ''No, no. We are just friends.'' I said waving my hands.''Oh still sweet though. The food is done now and there is Ash with the berries. Could you tell your friend that it is time time eat now?'' Serena says as she goes to set up the table.

I find Paul just finishing up as he recalls back all his Pokemon. When I see him I run up to him while calling his name. When I finally reach him I hug him. ''Thank you for the Milotic, Paul! Its so pretty!'' ''Yeah. Welcome.'' Paul said as he looks down at me. ''Oh, yeah Serena said that food is ready and told me to come get you.'' I said, pointing back towards camp. ''Yeah, I will be there in a minute.'' Paul said as he turns back around. ''Okay, thanks again!'' I said as I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. _'I can't belive I just did that!'_ And with that I went back to the campsite.

Paul's Pov

After Dawn left, I put my hand up to where she had kissed me. I know it was a small peck, but still, she kissed me. I then turned back around smiling like an idiot. ' _Maybe I should do more nice stuff.'_ I thought about it _. 'Maybe...'_ When I neared the makeshift campsite, I took off my smile and replaced it with my usual look.

''Hey, Paul. What were you doing in the woods?'' Ash asked me. ''Training.'' I answered and with that being my one and only reply. ''Oh, well food is ready. And after we eat I was wondering if we could have a battle.'' Ash said. I thought it over _. 'I could show off to Dawn. And I can teach that little shrimp whos boss. Why not?'_ ''Fine.'' I stated before going to the table before he could ask anymore questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Anyway I noticed that I was centering a bit much on Paul and Dawn. So this one is probably going to be all about AmourShipping.

Serena's POV

As I watch Dawn go get Paul, Ash set all the berries on the table. ''There we go. Is the food finished yet?'' Ash asked who took his hat off and set it on the table. _'His hair is so cute.'_ I blush at the thought I had. ''Are you okay Serena? Your face is a bit red.'' Ash asked a bit concerned. ''Huh, yeah I am okay. Just thinking is all.'' I said my blush going deeper. ''Are sure you're okay.'' Ash said getting closer _. 'His eyes are the color of chocolate.'_ Wait, I am doing it again. When I finally focus again Ash is only 4 inches from my face, he then puts his hand on my forehead. ''You don't have a fever.'' Ash stated after he takes his hand away. But he didn't move back though, we sit like that for several seconds before Ash pulls away and rubs his nose.

''Anyway, have you seen Pikachu?'' Ash asked looking around him _. 'We were sooo close!'_ I thought before realizing what Ash had asked me. ''Huh? Oh, yeah, he..is..over there.'' I said as I scanned the area. Pikachu seemed to have his very own fanclub. Dawn's Buneary is following Pikachu around and is doing everything Pikachu does. ''Hmm, hey look, there is Dawn and Paul.'' Ash said before going up to Paul. _'We were so close.'_

Ash's POV

After dinner, me and Paul went to go start our battle. But I was a bit distracted as I remember what happened earlier _. 'Her eyes are so blue, like pretty sapphires.'_ I am not really sure what had happened, all I remember was checking to see if she had a fever, then when I looked into her eyes, I just got trapped in them.

'Hey, Ash come on.'' Serena says as she nudges me to the makeshift battlefield. ''Huh, oh right.'' I said as I reach my battle area and Paul his. ''Okay! I will be your judge for this battle. And this will be an one-one battle.'' Dawn says taking her place. ''Ok battle, begin!'' _'Wonder what kind of Pokemon Paul is going to call out.'_

''Electivire, standby for battle.'', Paul camly calls out. ''Fletchinder, I choose you!'' I called out. ''Fletch fletchinder!'' Fletchinder called out as it cameout of its pokeball. ''Fletchinder use Steel Wing.'' ''Compromise it with ElectroBall.'' Paul said. Just as Fletchinder was close enough to use Steel Wing, Paul's Electivire shot a ElectroBall which was a direct hit. Fletchinder gets tossed back a little. ''Fletchinder, are you okay?'' I asked Flethchinder. ''Fletch fletchinder!'' it called out as he stood back up.

''Come on Ash, you can do it!'' Serena cheered from the sidelines. ' _Oh, yeah Serena is watching.'_ I have to win now. ''Use Wild Charge.'' Paul commanded. ''Fletchinder dodge than use Peck.'' Electivire ran at a very fast speed towards Fletchinder. But he dodged and used Peck,but it didn't do any damage. ''Wild Charge again.'' This time Electivire's move hit Fletchinder head on.

''Fletchinder is unable to battle. The wnner is Paul and his Electivire.'' Dawn announced before going over to Paul. _'How did Peck not work?'_ ''Flying attacks have no effect on Electric types.'' Serena said, coming up to me. ''They don't?'' I asked her. ''No, unless you used a Ground type attacks.'' She said, thinking a bit. ''Anyway, you tried your best. So did you Fletchinder.'' Serena said to us. ''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said, before taking his place on my shoulder.

''Well I am getting sleepy.'' Serena says, yawning a bit. ''I am going to go change into my pajamas.'' Serena said. ''Yeah, it seems like Dawn is already in her Pajamas.'' I said looking behind us as we watch Dawn talk to Paul. ''Yeah, well I am going to go change.'' Serena said as she goes inside her tent. 'I should change into mine, too' I thought as I went in my tent to change.

When I came back out everyone were in their pajamas. Serena is wearing a pink shirt with some white shorts. Dawn is wearing a light blue tanktop and some snow-blue pajama pants, with some Buneary slippers. Paul seems to be wearing a dark blue tee with some black shorts. Me, I am wearing a white tee and some navy PJ pants.

''So guys this was a good day.'' I said as I neared them. Serena and Dawn agreed with me, Paul grunted a barely audible response. But before I could say anything else, a rain storm came in and it was raining heavy. So we all ran back to our respective tents and zipped them up to wait out the storm for the night. ''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said tiredly. ''Yeah, me too buddy.'' I said as I went inside my sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lal ala al la la la la Enjoy my story lalalalal

Dawn's POV

The storm had seemingly came out of nowhere, one moment sunny, next moment downpour. I listen to the pitter patter of the rain against my tent. The wind also seems to be picking up too. I lay back down on my blanket, glad that my tent has a built in floor instead of me laying on wet ground. ''At least it is not thundering or lightning.'' I said quietly to myself. All of a sudden a flash of light could be seen through my tent, with the inevitable CRACK, BOOM! of thunder. I bury my head into my pillow and try to wait it out. I am terrified of thunder and lightning, have been ever since I was a little girl. _'I can sit here, it is gone now.'_ Just then a really bright flash of lightning came out of nowhere, with a thunder that was so loud that I had to cover my ears as it shook the ground. Just before I could start crying, someone entered my tent.

I turn around, with tears in my eyes, to see Paul. ''Can't you just go to sleep, Troublesome?'' Paul asked. Paul's head was a bit wet with rainwater, as was he tee shirt. He grabbed one of my towels to dry off before sitting beside me. I listened to the rain a bit more before speaking. ''You don't have to be here you know.'' I sniffled out. Just then a thunder louder than the last came out of nowhere, making squeak and have tears streaming down my face. ''Seems like I do.'' Paul said as he laid me down then laid down a respectable distance away. ''Now go to sleep.'' Paul said pulling his blanket up to his shoulders and facing the other direction. ''There is nothing to be scared about.'' He said. ''But, your ten-.'' I said before being interupted by Paul. ''Go, to, sleep, Troublesome.'' he said with finality. ''Oh, well then good night.'' I said as I laid down staring at the back of his head. ''Good night.'' he mumbled back. _'Maybe the this night won't be so bad.'_ I think as I scoot silently a bit closer to him before falling asleep.

I wake up a bit later to notice that the rain had stopped, but it is also still night. I look over to where Paul spot was _. 'He is gone.'_ I begin to wonder where he had gone of to, before curiousity got the better of me and I slip on my slippers and exit my tent. I finally see him leaning against a tree looking at the sky. ''Hey, Paul.'' I said as I reached him. He glanced out of his corner eye at me before looking back up. ''You're awake.'' he says as he puts his hands in his pockets. ''Yeah, I woke up and kinda noticed you were gone.'' I said as look at the stars too.

''Why do you continue to follow me?'' Paul asked suddenly. ''Why do you not want me to?'' I asked, a bit worried. ''No, I don't mind you doing that, but why? I am not that nice, most of the time I am rude, and I generally don't like people that much.'' Paul says looking to me. ''Well you are nice to me and I know that you are not always mean.'' I said looking to him before looking back to the sky. ''I honestly didn't like you at all when we first traveled together. I really considered dumping you off somewhere.'' Paul said. _'He considered dumping me off?'_ ''And at first I just thought that you were weak with low-selfesteem, that you need other people's aid to catch your Pokemon.'' Paul said.

''I thought that you let me follow you because you genuinely like me. So I am just some charity case to you?'' I asked getting mad. ''No,no I am just saying that without you following me that I would have continued thinking you were a spoiled brat. Wait-no, that came out wrong.'' Paul said. ''You know what Paul, why do I follow you? You are mean, and rude, and just a big jerk!'' I whispered yelled so I wouldn't wake up Ash or Serena. ''You probably caught that Milotic for me because you obviously think that I am too weak to do so. You know what? You caught it, so you can keep it.'' I said as I threw the Pokeball back at him. ''No! That is not why I caught it.I caught it because you were sad about not getting it and because-'' Paul asid then stopped. ''Because what Paul! You want to know another thing? After we reach Sakura City I will not be speaking nor traveling with you ever again.'' I said as I turned around to go back to my tent. ''Wait, Dawn.'' Paul said with a strained voice as he puts his hand on my shoulder. _'Now he is mad at me?'_ ''Just leave me alone and don't talk to me again for this whole trip.''I said as I shoved off his hand and went back to my tent. Once I got back into my tent I just let tears flow as small choked sobs escape from my mouth.

Paul's POV

 _'Never travel or speak to me again?'_ I stare in disbelief at what just happened. ' _How could I be so stupid? Why did I say those things?'_ She never let me finish, yes at first I did belive all that stuff but now I now that she is strong, determined, and beautiful. She didn't let me finish. Even now I can hear her softly crying in her tent. _'I didn't mean to make you cry.'_ Dawn was my first real best friend. ' _I love her.'_ Wait, did I call her Dawn?

 _'Usually when you call me Dawn and not Troublesome is if you are really mad or annoyed at me.'_

She probably thinks I am now mad at her thanks to my little slip-up and to make it worst, she doesn't even wants to see my face. I punch the tree beside me before looking at the Pokeball in my hand _. 'She was so happy when I gave it to her.'_ I would do anything to make her smile again. I go back to my tent and sit the Pokeball down gently. As I look at the Pokeball silent tears stream down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chaoter. So I am going to bring in May x Drew.

Dawn's POV

For the past 2 days Paul had tried to talk to me, but I keep ignoring him. I am not that mad at him anymore, honestly, but I just still don't want to talk to him anymore, he don't even like me. He just thinks that I am some charity case, that I am annoying, plus he is mad at me. _'I don't want him mad at me.'_ I sighed looking at the ground as we travel closer to Sakura City. I remember what I had told Paul, _'I will not be talking nor traveling with you ever again when we reach Sakura City.'_ Part of me don't want to travel with him anymore, but the other part of me do, because, because I like him way more than a friend. But now I don't think that we even are friends anymore.

''Hey, Dawn!'' Serena calls to me. ''Uh, yeah?'' I said, snapping out of my slighlty sad thoughts. ''We are about to pass through Bara Town. And according to my Pokemap there is this great bakery there.'' Serena says as she shows me her map then putting it back up. ''Bun bun buneary!'' Buneary cheered as she hops in little circles around me. ''Seems like Buneary likes that idea.'' I laughed a bit. ''Yeah, so does Ash.'' Serana said pointing to him. Said boy was apparently in a trance on what kinds of goodies could possibly be there. ''Well thats Ash for you.'' I said. ''Yeah, it is.'' Serena said. Serena then had gotten a serious look on her face. ''Hey can I talk to you, you know, privately?'' she asks. ''Um, yah, sure.'' I said. ''Hey Buneary, why don't you go play with Pikachu?'' I say to my Pokemon as she jumps down gladly and runs over to the Mouse Pokemon.

We then walk ahead of the group. ''I know that this is probably none of my buisness, but I noticed that you and Paul are not talking to each other.'' she said as we both glance at Paul who is farther behind the group and is looking at the ground as he walks. ''Its nothing, just a little disagreement.'' I said. ''Oh, well if you need to talk to me about anything, you can talk to me. Okay?'' Serena said,as she puts a hand on my shoulder. ''Okay.'' I said as we let the rest of the group catch up with us. ''Hey I think I can see the bakery!'' Ash said as he runs and grabs Serena's hand. I glance back to see Paul looking at me so I looked forward again.

Serana's POV

My face was blushing like wildfire as Ash took hold of my hand and ran to the bakery. He was still holding my hand even when we reached the doors. I feel like Braixen just used flamethrower on my face. Ash looked at our hands before letting go. ''Sorry.'' he said a bit sheeplishly as a slight pink blush spread across his cheeks. ''That's okay. But did you have to run so fast, it is going to take the others a while to get here.'' I said as I looked down the trail at our traveling party. ''Yeah, sorry about that too.'' Ash said with his blush just getting deeper _. 'He looks so cute when he blushes.'_

I know that I have a crush on Ash, but I really doubt anything would happen. I just like how is hair is messy but cute. How he is kind without needing to be. How he has this 'never give up untill it is over' attitude. I admire him for many things.

''Serena,hey Serena.'' Ash said as he moved his hand in front of my face. ''Huh, oh yeah what?'' I said as I blush from my thoughts again. ''They are here, so lets go in now.'' Ash said as he entered the bakery. We sit in a booth seat to make our order. I sit on the inside while Ash sits on the outside with me. Dawn sits on the inside with Paul sitting with her on the outside. I noticed that Ash was sitting a bit close to me but when I looked up at him, he was going through the Menu. ' _Maybe he didn't mean to sit that close.'_

I look at the Menu to see what I want _. 'Hmm lets see, oh that chocolate raspberry cake looks good. And maybe a pink lemonade.'_ I look up to see that everyone else had come to a conclusion too. A waiter then came by to take our order. ''And what will you be having.'' the waiter asked. ''I will be having a chocolate raspberry cake with pink lemonade.'' I said as I gave back my Menu. ''I will have the same as her. And some Carrot Cake for my Buneary'' Dawn said, while avoiding eye contact with Paul. ''I will get a slice of pumpkin pie and some rootbeer.'' Paul grumbled, looking at the table as he handed the waiter his Menu. ''And me and my Pikachu will have 3 glazed doughnuts, a slice of Lemon Meraingue pie, 4 chocolate chip cookies, and a Cola.'' Ash said as he finished his order. ''Okay, I will be right down with your orders.'' the waiter said as he left to go ring it up. I looked at Ash, when the waiter was finally away. ''What? I not going to eat all of it, I am going to save at least 1 doughnut and 2 cookies for the trip.'' Ash said.

After we all got our orders we started eating _. 'Ash moved a bit closer again.'_ I look down at the table to see that we are basically only mere inches from touching each other. I then glance at Ash but he seems oblivious to what is going on. I then look up a the others at our table. Buneary is really enjoying her Carrot Cake, and Pikachu is eating a doughnut and a bit of pie that Ash had shared with him. I look up at Paul and Dawn to see Paul sipping his rootbeer, throwing occasional glances at Dawn. Dawn on the other hand just seems to be interested in her slice of cake. I look down at my halfeaten cake before taking another bite _. 'This stuff really is delicious.'_ I then felt a bit of extra warmth as something touched my thigh. I glance down to see that me and Ash are basically touching, and once again he acts oblivious to it.

My cake is now forgotten as my face heats up at this situation. We are basically squished together in this seat. ' _My face must be so red right now.'_ Then as if on cue, Dawn asks me am I all right. Dawn and Ash looks up at me, waiting for an answer. ''Oh, I am okay just a bit hot.'' I said as I nervously sipped my drink. ''Yeah, me too. How about we leave now?'' Dawn said as she takes her last bite of the cake. But before we could leave a voice called out.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Ash and Dawn.''

Cliffhanger ba aba abab baaaaaaa. That that was supposed to be that suspensful music, you know when something leaves you in suspens-. Yeah, don't think I did that right.

translations: Japanese to English

Bara means Rose

Sakura means Cherry Blossoms


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 =! Random filling words... Enjoy!

Ash's POV.

When we finally sat down I made sure to sit a bit close to Serena. I don't know why though. It just that, whenever I am around her I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I feel better just knowing that she is beside me. And it happens whenever I get near her or touch her. I don't know when those feelings started or what they are, but I try to indulge them sometimes. So I would just try to sit closer and closer to her. Although I would pretend that I don't notice what I am doing. She don't seem to know what I am doing or even if she does, she seems to don't mind.

I somehow manage to scoot close enough where our thighs were touching. I glanced at Serena from the corner of my eye to see her only looking down at her cake. But her face is getting really red _. 'Is she okay?'_ Dawn then asks what I was thinking. Serena says that she is just getting a bit hot. _'Did I do that? Maybe I shouldn't be this close to her.'_ But before I could scoot back a bit, a voice calls out to me and Dawn.

I look over to see May and Drew walking over to us. ''Hi May!'' Dawn said as she got out when Paul got up. ''Hi Dawn! Hi Buneary.'' May greeted back. ''How are you doing May?'' I asked. ''Well I am doing goo-.'' May said before being interrupted. ''What am I chopped liver?'' Drew said. '' Huh? Oh sorry, hi Drew.'' I laughed. ''Yeah, back at you.'' said Drew as he went to stand by May. ''Umm, May who are this person?'' Dawn asks, pointing to Drew. ''He is my traveling buddy, also my boyfriend.''

''You got a boyfriend!'' Dawn squealed as we left the bakery. ''I always knew you guys had a thing for each other.'' I said as I teased Drew, who only blushed. ''Yeah, who wouldn't, I mean look at me.'' Drew said while flipping a bit of his hair. (Authors Notes: So anyone who hadn't watched Pokemon Advanced Challenge. Drew does this alot and it was kinda obvious that May and Drew had a thing for each other.) May only blushed when she heard my remark. She then turned her head towards Serena and Paul.

''Who are they?'' May asked me. ''She is Serena, she is one of my traveling buddies, the other two had to go do something. That guy is Dawn's traveling buddy.'' I said pointing to both in turn. ''Oh. What's his name, Dawn? Dawn?'' May asked to get no response. We all look behind us to see Dawn looking around her. Out the corner of my eye I could see Paul begin to move towards her before she speaks. ''I think we have to go back to the bakery.'' Dawn says as she looks towards us. We all give her confused looks. ''Why?'' Serena asks. ''Uhhhh, because we kinda left Buneary and Pikachu.'' We look around us also, and lo and behold, there is no Buneary and Pikachu.

After we got Buneary and Pikachu back, who weren't that happy at us for leaving them behind, we continued on our way. The girls made their own group at the front while us boys were walking behind them. ''So where are you guys headed to?'' Drew asked me and Paul. Paul only glanced at him before looking forward again. ''We are going to Sakura City.'' I said. ''So are we. Me and May are entering the contest thats there. But of course we will win.'' Drew said, flipping his hair again. ''Wait, did you say that there is a contest there?'' Paul asked. ''Yeah, why? Do you do them?'' Drew asked. ''No just making sure about something.'' Paul said before looking forward again. ''Hey how about you guys travel with us?'' I asked Drew. Drew seemed to be thinking about it before he agrees. ''Okay, great.'' I said.

Dawn's POV

It is now nighttime and our now grown group is asleep. I laughed softly at what happened earlier. Pikachu and Buneary were not happy when we came back for them after we forgot them. It took at least an hour to get them to forgive us. I decided to let Buneary sleep outside her Pokeball and inside my tent. Right now though I am outside laying on some soft clovers, looking at the sky. _'So pretty, the stars and the moon.'_ I heard some footsteps crunching on some twigs as someone walks towards me. _'Who could be up at this time? Other than me?'_ I turn my head to see Paul standing beside me.

 _'Paul.'_ I look back to the sky. ''I-I know that you don't want to talk to me and not travel with me anymore, and I don't blame you, I'm sorry. I am not here to make you change your mind. Even if I still want to travel with you, you made up your mind.'' Paul started as he looks away at the ground. _'He still wants to travel with me?'_ ''I am just here to tell you what Drew had told me. That there is a contest in Sakura City and I know that you do contests and I am also giving you Milotic back. Just because you are mad at me doesn't mean you should be mad at Milotic.'' Paul said as he handed me the Pokeball without another word and turned around. ' _He is sorry for what he says, and he isn't mad at me.'_ I am not mad at him.

''Paul. Paul wait.'' I said as I got up from the ground. Paul stops walking and turns towards me. I noticed that his eyes are red and puffy. _'Has he been crying?'_ I walk up to him. ''I-I am not mad at you. It justs why-why would you say that, do you hate me that much?'' I say without even looking at him. Out of nowhere a pair of arms just envelopes me. _'He is, he is hugging me.'_ I think as my face reddens a bit. I then notice shakes coming from the purple haired boy. ''I don't hate you, please don't think that. I could never hate you.'' Paul whispered. I pull away to look at his face, which as one tear going down it. _'He is crying.'_

''You were my first best friend, the only person who bothered to get to know me better. And yes I did think that at first but you didn't let me finish. You said it better yourself, that we know each other better than we know ourselves. I know now that you are kind, determined, sometimes a bit bossy, that you hate anyone seeing you without your hair done. That you are always watching out for your friends,-are we even friends anymore?'' Paul asks looking up at me. _'Are we still friends?'_ I think as I look at Paul. Paul then starts to look crestfallen when I don't answer and begins to turn around. I grab his hand and turn him back around before I kiss him.

End of chapter, wait what chapter is this? 8,9? I dunno its the end of it though.


	9. Chapter 9

Blah, blah,blah la, al al

Disclaimer: me no own Pokemon

Paul's POV

I was turning back around, feeling defeated when Dawn grabbed me and kissed me. _'She is kissing me.'_ After the initial shock I grab her waist and start to kiss her back. We stay like that before we break apart due to lack of oxygen. ''Does that answer your question?'' Dawn asks as she looks up to me. I have never felt so happy in my whole life as I did at this moment. I pick her up and hug her as we spun in a circle. ''Does that mean we are dating now?'' Dawn asks. ''Yes, yes it does.'' I said as I kissed her forehead. Dawn then yawns and rub her eyes. ''Troublesome, why are you never asleep?'' I playfully ask her, who only looks up at me and laughs sleepily. ''Come on, we still have a day left to travel and we need our sleep.'' I said as we both walk down to where our tents are.

Once we both got back into our own tents. All I could think about was Dawn. My Dawn, my Troublesome.

May's POV.

 _'It is now 2:00 and we will reach Sakura City in about 5 hours, even though the festival won't start till tomorrow.'_ ''We are almost there. I can't belive it!'' Serena says as she closes her Pokemap. ''Yeah, I know! I can't wait to go shopping.'' Dawn said. We were walking ahead of the boys as we talked about things.

''Hey, Dawn, are you going to enter the contest there?'' I asked her. ''Yeah, I am.'' Dawn replies. ''Who is going to be your second?'' I asked her. ''Second?'' Dawn asks. ''Yeah, you need another person in your team, kinda how a tag battle is. You and that person will perform together with your Pokemon and battle together too. That is what me and Drew are doing.'' I explained. ''I didn't know that.'' said Dawn as she went into thought. ''Hey Serena, do you want to be my second?'' Dawn asks. ''Re-Really Me?'' Serena says. ''Yeah, you are really good at performing, and I am pretty sure you know how to battle. So how about it?'' Dawn asks again. ''Sure, why not?'' Serena says. ''Yay!'' Dawn cheered.

thirty minutes later...

''I am soooo hot!'' Ash says as he uses his hat to fan himself. ''Yeah, it is pretty hot.'' Drew agrees. I look around to see the group about to pass out from the heat. 'It is sweltering.' ''Hey my map says that there is a swimming lake only 5 minutes from here.'' Serena says as she uses a giant leaf she found as a fan. ''Swimming! Can we go swimming? Only for a bit please?'' Dawn asks Paul. ''Yeah, it be a way for us to cool off. Please,Ash?'' Serena asks. ''Come on Drew.'' I pleaded. ''But we are so close...'' Paul says. ''Yeah, and we should try to make it now.'' Ash says. ''Pika pi..'' Pikachu agreed. ''Pleeeeaassee?'' us girls all asked. ''Fine.'' Drew and the other two said. ''Yay!'' Serena cheered hugging Ash who blushed.

Ash's POV

So now, apparently, we are going swimming to cool off. It is not that bad of an idea, I mean it is a great way to cool off. When we finally got to the lake we saw that there were some people there. The lake looked really beautiful, the lake was as blue as the sky, the sand was a perfest mixture of shimmering white sand and golden yellow sand. There was the perfect amount of trees, enough where there wouldn't be any unshaded spot, but not so much where everything feels crowded.

''Wow, so pretty.'' May murmured. ''Yeah, what do you think?'' Dawn asked Paul who only hummed an approval. ''What are we waiting for lets go!'' Serena says, runnig to the changing room. ''Pika pi!'' Pikachu chirped as he ran towards the sand. Dawn and May went to go change clothes. And us boys went into the other one to change. I was wearing some blue and white swim trunks, Drew was wearing green ones, and Paul was wearing black ones. We put our clothes into our bags and went outside to wait for the girls.

''Okay, we're done.'' Dawn said as the girls stepped out. My face went blank when I saw Serena. She was wearing a black and pink bikini top and some jeans shorts. Dawn was wearing a blue and pink tankini, and May was wearing a small red tee shirt and some black shorts. ''Hey, you look cute.'' Drew said as he went up to May and kissed her forehead. ''Thank you.'' May said as she blushed _. 'Serena looks amazing.'_ ''Pika pichu.'' Pikachu said as he poked my head. ''Huh, oh what is it Pikachu?'' I asked Pikachu, who then pointed to my bag where my Pokeballs were held. ''You want to let the others out, okay.'' I said as I grabbed my Pokeballs. ''Thats a great idea.'' Dawn says who right now is trying to fix Paul's hair. ''Yeah, lets bring out our Pokemon.'' Serena says as she gets her Pokeballs. Paul, Dawn, May, and Drew all did the same. ''Everybody out!'' We called as a massive red beam let out all of our Pokemon. ''Okay everybody, lets go swimming!'' Serena says as she runs towards the water. The other girls cheered as the ran to thw water also.

It is actually very fun right now, the Pokemon are making sand castles or swimming. Dew and May are making sandcastles, Paul sneaks up on Dawn and dumps her in the water. ''Ahhhh, Paul!'' Dawn yells, as Paul laughs. ''Prinplup, water gun.'' Dawn whispered to her Pokemon as she pointed to Paul who was still laughing. ''Prinplup.'' said Prinplup as it shot a beam of water amd sending Paul at least 5 feet away. '' Ha ha ha!'' Dawn laughs as Paul sputters water from his mouth. I chuckle softly at this. ' _Hey wait, where is Serena?'_ I look to see Serena at the concession stand getting an ice cream. _'That sounds like a good idea.'_ I get up from the sand and walk to her.

''Hey Serena.'' I said when I get there. ''Oh, hello.'' Serena says as she takes a bite out of her ice cream, getting some on her nose. ''Let me get that for you.'' A voice said to her. We look to our side to see a blue-red haired boy get a napkin and wipe the ice cream off her nose. _'I don't like this guy.'_

''Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself.'' Serena says a light pink tinge to her face. ''No biggie. My name is Cole.'' Cole says. ''My name is Serena.'' Serena says scooting a bit to me. ''Serena, what a pretty name for a pretty girl.'' Cole says as he takes Serena's hand and kiss it. On the inside I am fuming, why is he touching her? I knew that I didn't like this guy. ' _Wait, why am I acting like this?'_ Cole then turns toward me. ''So who is this?'' He asks. ''I am Ash, Serena's friend.'' I replied icily, although Serena didn't notice as she was buying a soda for herself. ''Well _**Ash**_ **,** nice to meet you.'' Cole sais although I had a feeling that he really didn't mean it. ''I am traveling to Lumiose City. It would be nice if you would travel with me.'' Cole asked Serena _. 'He just didn't...grrrr. Too bad Pikachu isn't here I would tell him to give him a thunder bolt.'_ ''Sorry but I am traveling with Ash and some other friends.'' ''Yeah, speaking of friends,lets go back to them.'' I said as I grabbed Serena's hand and leading her away from Cole. ''Oh, thats too bad. Well bye then.'' he said as he left. _'Good riddance.'_

A long time later we after we left the lake, we were standing in front of a sign that read 'Welcome to Sakura City'. '' We finally made it.'' May said. ''Yeah, in time too, its 9:00.'' Drew said looking up from his phone. ''I can't wait till we get to the Pokecenter.'' Dawn said streching a bit. ''I know, I can't wait to take a hot shower and sleep on an actual bed instead of a sleeping bag.'' Serena says. ''Chu pika pi!'' Pikachu cheered. ''Then why are we here still talking about it, lets go.'' Paul said as he adjusts his and Dawn's stuff on his back.


	10. Chapter 10

iSerena's POV

I throw my stuff on my bed and faceplant my self in it, reveling in the soft feeling of the bed. I roll over so that I am facing the ceiling. _'Finally a bed.'_ I already took my shower and changed into Pajamas and whatever. I look over at the other 5 beds. We decided that we were going to all share a room instead of getting seperate ones since it was cheaper. Three beds on one side, three on the other. Paul and May were fast asleep, Drew was playing games on his phone, Dawn was brushing her hair before bed. And Ash was taking a shower. My face reddens as I remember what happened earlier today.

For some reason I could feel that Ash didn't simply like Cole, which was weird because Ash is always open to making new friends. He seemed to be nice to him but for some reason I knew that he didn't want to be. I remember when Cole kissed my hand, Ash's face seemed normal but his eyes were hardened just, as if he was very pissed. ' _Maybe I was just seeing things.'_ But when when we left to go back Ash couldn't take me away from Cole fast enough. _'Maybe there is a chance that Ash is...jealous?'_ No, probably not, but still.

I look over to Dawn's bed to see her brushing her Buneary and Pachirisu's fur. ' _Oh, yeah right I have to do that contest thing tomorrow.'_ ''Hey, Dawn, are you still going to the contest tomorrow?'' I asked. Dawn looked up after she determined she was done with Pachirisu's fur before looking up to answer me. '' Yeah, of course. And don't worry I am sure that you will do fine.'' Dawn says as she lets Buneary and Pachirisu sleep on her bed. ''Ok.'' I said as I put my stuff off my bed and get in properly. I am not going to sleep yet, but I still going to in a moment. Just then Ash comes back from the bathroom. ''Well guys we finally made it to Sakura City.'' He says as he goes over to his bed and moves a sleeping Pikachu slightly to the side before climbing in himself. ''Yep, we did.'' Drew said sleepily as he layed down further in his bed. Dawn apparently had already fallen asleep and when I looked back to Drew he was sleep too. The only one awake were me and Ash. I look over to him to see him already looking at me. ''Yeah, well everybody went to sleep fast.'' I said motioning to the rest of our group. ''Yeah.'' Ash said as he puts his hat on the night desk beside him. ''Well, good night Ash.'' I yawned. ''Good night Serena.'' Ash said as he turned off the light then layed down and went to sleep. I then lay fully back and close my eyes as I went into Dreamworld.

''Wakey, wakey!'' A voice called to me as they poked my nose. I sit up and rub my eyes. I finally open them and look toward the voice. _'It was Bonnie!'_ ''Hi Bonnie!'' I said as I hugged her. ''Hi Serena!'' she said as she hugged me back. ''Her and Clemot came back an hour after we fell asleep. We found them in the cafeteria while you were still sleep. And Bonnie couldn't wait to see you.'' Ash said, already in his clothes and leaning on the door. ''Clemonts is in the cafeteria too, but all those pretty girls can't be Clemonts wife because they were already taken.'' Bonnie said with a pout. ''Don't worry I am pretty sure you will find Clemonts wife.'' I said poking her nose, making her giggle. ''Come on Serena, everybody is waiting on you. Lets get you ready.'' Bonnie said as she got up from the bed and already has my stuff in hand. ''All right I gonna go back. But you kinda missed breakfast so what do you want that is transportable?'' Ash asks. ''Ummm, 4 granola bars, some Orange Juice, and 3 jumbo cinnamon rolls. You know, one for me and the other two for Pancham and Braixen.'' I answered. ''Ok.'' Ash said, going back. ''Okay come on Serena.'' Bonnie said. ''I gotten you a new outfit while I was gone.''

I looked in the mirror at the outfit that Bonnie had gotten me. ''Wow, Bonnie it is so pretty! Thank you!'' I said as I twirled around in it. ''You're welcome. Do you notice that, that is the same black and red outfit that you tried on when we were shopping with Diancie?'' Bonnie asked. ''Oh, yes I remember but I couldn't get it because we were being followed.'' I said as I begin to remember. ''Well I found one just like it. And I thought 'Wouldn't Serena just love this?' So I got it.'' Bonnie said. ''Thank you Bonnie. You are so sweet.'' I said as I hugged her. ''Yeah, come on lets go meet with everybody.'' Bonnie said while skipping towards the cafeteria. ''Ok coming!'' I said following her.

Ash's POV

''So Clemont why did you guys have to go back?'' I asked him. ''Something was wrong with the electrical units, I would've went there myself but mom and dad wanted to see the both of us.'' Clemont said munching on a granola bar. ''Oh, cool.'' I said. _'Where is Serena and Bonnie?'_ ''Sorry we're late.'' I heard Serena said. I turned around to see Bonnie then looked up to see Serena. _'Wow.'_ ''Oh, I see that you are wearing the outfit that Bonnie had picked for you.'' Clemont said. ''Yeah, its pretty.'' Dawn said. ''Very cute.'' said May getting a closer inspection at it. _'She looks amazing.'_ ''Huh, oh here Serena.'' I said as I handed her, her breakfast. ''Thank you Ash.'' Serena said. ''Okay it is 9:30 am and since the festival don't start till 4:30 pm and the contest don't start till 1:30, how about we explore? Like us girls go off and you boys do what you guys want.'' Dawn said ordering another jumbo cinnamon roll. ''Good idea.'' May said. ''Hey Bonnie want to come with us?'' Serena asked. ''Yeah, want to come?'' Dawn said, with some icing clinging to her mouth. ''Yeah sure.'' said Bonnie. ''Okay bye!'' May said as the group begins to leave. ''Wait Troublesome.'' Paul said, going up to Dawn. ''Yeah, what?'' Dawn said. ''You were going to go out with icing all over your face.'' Paul said as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned her off. ''Thanks.'' Dawn said, blushing a bit. ''Yeah, have fun.'' Paul said before he kissed her on her forehead. And with that the girls left. We all stare at Paul when he turns around. ''What?'' Paul asks.

Serena's POV

''So where do we go to first?'' I asked as I munched on my cinnamon roll. I already given Pancham and Braixen theirs, as they are walking with us. ''Well lets go there.'' Bonnie said, pointing to a small Pokemon shop. ''That's a great idea! We can get outfits for our Pokemon.'' Dawn said. ''Come on lets go then.'' May said, walking toward the shop. I ate the rest of my cinnamon bun before throwing the wrapper away. ''Wait up!'' I said as I catch up to them.

The shop is filled with all kinds of stuff for Pokemon. There are Pokemon clothes, all the different types of Pokeballs, Pokekibble, medicines for them, lots and lots more. ''Ohhh, look Pancham. Cute sunglasses!'' I said as I put some red and white sunglasses on him. ''Pan pancham.'' Pancham said as he looked at himself in the mirror. ''And look Braixen, a cute fire tiara!'' Bonnie said as she picked up a gold and ruby tiara and put it on Braixen. ''Wow Braixen! You look so pretty!'' I said as I look at the price tag _. 'A thousand dollars?!'_ ''I am sorry Braixen, I don't think I can get this.'' I said. ''Brai Brai.'' Braixen said sadly as she puts back the tiara.

''Now wait right there!'' a voice called out. ''Huh?'' Dawn said as we all turned toward the voice. We see a pink headed girl with some red nerd-like glasses walk to us. ''See you are the 200th person to enter that door. And I am Yumi, I own this place, and since you are the 200th customer you get to get at least 30 items completely free! So you can get that there tiara for your Braixen.'' She said as she picks up the tiara and puts it back on Braxien's head. ''Braixen brai!'' Braixen says happily. ''Wow thank you!'' I said, shaking her hand. ''Don't mention it. Have fun now.'' Yumi said and with that she left.

''Wow Serena, you are so lucky!'' May said. ''Yeah, you sure are.'' Dawn said. ''Well I don't need to buy over 30 things from here, probably like 10-12 things maybe. So do you guys want to get stuff for your Pokemon?'' I asked. ''Really we can?'' Dawn asked. ''Sure!'' I said. ''Ok!'' Dawn and May said. ''Come on out!'' Dawn called as she brung out Buneary and Pachirisu. ''You too guys.'' May said as she brung out her Beautifly and Skitty. ''Hey Bonnie you can get stuff for Dedenne too.'' I told Bonnie. ''Wow thank you Serena.'' Bonnie says as she hugs me.

30 minutes later...

We left the Pokemon shop with lots of bags in tow. I gotten 4 sunglasses, 2 cute outfits, and a hat for Pancham. I also gotten the fire tiara, 3 pretty ribbons, and 3 outfits for Braixen. I also gotten some strawberry shampoo for the both of them. May gotten her Skitty a few new toys, some glitter stuff, that when every time Beautifly flaps her wings it look like she is leaving a trail of it. She also bought some stuff for her other Pokemon. Dawn had gotten some dresses for Buneary and cute suits for Pachirisu while getting stuff for her other Pokemon. And Bonnie jus gotten some Kibble and snacks for Dedenne.

''Okay, where to next?'' Bonnie said as she feeds Dedenne. ''Want to get some outfits for the Pokemon Contest?'' May asks. ''Yeah, okay sure. We hadn't spend any money yet so lets go.'' Dawn said. We then recalled our Pokemon as we walked into this huge boutique. ''Hi I am Lumi, the boutique owner, and you are the 300th customer to enter. You may get at least 30 free items from here.'' Lumi said to Dawn. 'Wait, she looks just like Yumi, but instead of pink hair and red glasses, she has red hair and pink glasses.' ''Wait, aren't you Yumi?'' Bonnie asks. ''Huh, oh you must be talking about my twin. Yeah, we get that often. Well have fun!'' she said as she waved then left.

''Woo hoo! Free stuff yet again.'' Dawn said as she claps her hands. ''What are we waitng for guys? Lets shop!'' Dawn said as she led us to the clothing racks. ''This looks cute!'' May said holding up an outfit. ''So does this one.'' Dawn said. ''Look at this one.'' I said as I hold one up. ''What are you waiting for, try them on.'' Bonnie said as she sat down with our stuff and watched as we go in and out off the dressing room.

After about an hour and a half later, I walk out of the dressing room with a pink and blue swirled outfit I picked out and waited for their response. ''Wow you look so pretty!'' May said as she looks me over. ''Yeah, so stylish!'' Dawn says as she adds an accssorie to the outfit. ''Yeah, I bet Ash would like that. And I bet you would like that too, huh Serena?'' Bonnie said. Dawn and May stops and looks at me. ''Bonnie!'' I said a blush coming up to my face. ''What its true.'' Bonnie said. ''Wait do you like Ash?'' Dawn asks _. 'Well might as well tell them.'_ ''Yeah, k-kinda.'' I said my blush growing deeper. ''Aww so cute! Hey we can be like cupids and set her and Ash up.'' May said to Bonnie and Dawn. ''Yeah, great idea!'' Dawn says. ''Hey, what time is it?'' Bonnie asks. May looks at her phone. ''Oh no! Its 12:04! We only got 26 minutes to get to the Contest and sign up before the deadline.'' May said, worried. ''Yeah, lets go.'' Dawn said. We got all of our stuff put into some bags and hurried to go sign up.


	11. Chapter 11

Why am I not done yet? I dunno pretty sure that I have 2 chapters left.

Drew's POV

''Where are the girls?'' Clemont says as he eats his hot dog. ''I dunno, we hadn't heard from them for 3 hours.'' Ash said, eating a chilli dog. ''Don't one of you have a phone?'' Paul asks. _'Oh right I do.'_ ''Wait, I do. Let me call May.'' I said as I grabbed my phone and call her.

The phone rings for a moment before she picks up. ''Yeah, what?'' May answers. ''Where are you guys? We were staring to worry.'' I said. ''Oh we were shopping alot. Now though we are at the Contest Gym to sign up before the deadline.'' May says. ''Wait the deadline?!'' I said franticly as I look at my watch, 12:25, I won't make it. ''Don't worry I already signed you up.'' May said, calming me down. I let out my breath. ''Thanks May. Where would I be without you?'' I said as I heard May giggle on the other line. ''Probably still be a lost little puppy. Anyway got to go, love you bye.'' May said. ''Love you, bye.'' I said as I ended the call.

''So where are they?'' Ash asks. ''They are at the Contest Gym.'' I answered, putting my phone back into my pocket. ''Well lets go there then.'' Clemont says as we pay for our food and leave. We make it there in about 15 minutes, I call May again to ask her where they are, she directs me to a room set aside for paricipants and their friends. We see them and walk closer to them, but upon closer inspection we see them surrounded by shopping bags. ''How much did you guys spend?'' Paul asks Dawn incredulously. ''We spent exactly zero dollars.'' Dawn says. ''Yeah, its true. We kept winning free stuff in the shops.'' Serena says, eating a granola bar. ''Yeah, could you guys take it to our room back at the Pokecenter?'' May asked. ''Why can't you guys do it?'' I said. ''Well the contest starts in 50 minutes.'' Dawn says. ''Yeah, and they need time to get ready.'' Bonnie says. ''I am in the contest too, you know.'' I said, pointing to myself. ''Well then, that would mean that Paul, Clemont, and Ash would have to take it there.'' ''But-but.'' Ash stuttered. ''Please?'' all the girls said. ''Fine.'' Paul said,grabbing some bags, the other two following suit. ''Guess we will see you after the contest.'' Ash said as he lifted the bags and left.

''So how long have you guys been dating?'' Dawn asks after they leave. ''Yeah, and how did you meet?'' Serena asked. ''We have been dating for 7 months.'' I said. ''Yeah, and I met Drew while I was traveling with Ash. At first though, Drew was kinda a brat, he would tease me and make fun of me, but at the same time he would try to make me a better coordinator, plus he use to give me roses basically every time he would see me.'' May said, twirling the rose necklace I gave her as a present. ''Yeah, I remember that I used to like getting her riled up and have her argue back at me then I would turn around and do something nice for her.'' I said, as I went to go hug May from behind. ''After me, Ash, and Brock went our seperate ways, I was traveling a bit by myself and then I ran into Drew at a contest one day.'' May said, leaning into me. ''Yeah, after the contest I asked her if she wanted to travel with me. So after a month or two, I gave May that necklace and asked her to be my girlfriend. We been together ever since.'' I said as I put my chin on her head. ''Awww, thats so sweet!'' Serena and Dawn squealed. ''Yeah! So cute!'' Bonnie says, clapping her hands. ''Yeah, well it is 1:09, shouldn't we get ready for the contest?'' May asked getting up. ''Yeah, we should. Come on Serena, we have to get ready in the other room.'' Dawn said grabbing Serena's hand. ''Come on Bonnie.'' Serena called. ''Oh and Serena, remember that outfit.'' May said, winking a bit making the blond blush. _'What is she talking about?'_ I look from the door they left through to May confusingly, she only giggled and told me to get ready. _'Seriously, what were they talking about?'_

Ash's POV

Me, Clemont, and Paul sit in the stands to watch the contest. ''I've never been to a contest before so this will be a great experience.'' Clemont said. ''Yeah, me and Pikachu been to plenty of May and Dawn's contests.'' I said as I waited for it to start. ''Pika pi.'' Pikachu said, as he sat on the edge in font of me. ''I really do hope that they all win but most likely if anyone of them were to win, it can only be two of them.'' Clemont said, fixing his glasses. ''Dawn will win.'' Paul said. ''Yeah, and if Dawn wins that means Serena wins too.'' I said, feeling really happy at the thought of Serena winning. ''By the way, isn't Bonnie sitting with us?'' I asked. ''No, she wanted to be backstage with Serena and them.'' Clemont replied. ''Oh okay." I said.

''Welcome to the Sakura City Contest! I am your host Kimmi Mei and is staring off the this here contest. But the Sakura City Contest is a bit different than the other contests. Instead of having one on one, we are having two on two and instead of starting things of with performances then battles, we are doing battles then performances. So people are you ready?'' Kimmi said. ''Yeah!'' the crowd cheered. ''Then first up Lizzy and Beth against Cyd and Darwin.'' Kimmi said beginning the battle.

After about 5 rounds it was May and Drew's turn. ''Hey look its May and Drew.'' I said pointing to them. ''Next up is May and Drew against Tom and Renetta.'' Kimmi said. ''Go May and Drew!'' I cheered.

''Come on out Venosaur!'' May called out. '' Venosaur ven.'' Venosaur said as it came out its Pokeball. ''Roserade, come on out and use Petal Dance!'' Drew called out as Roserade came out in a flurry of rose petals. ''Wow! Roserade comes out gracefully from its Pokeball in a rain of petals, now thats unique folks.'' Kimmi said. ''Come on out Arcanine!'' Tom said. ''You too, Meowstic!'' Renetta called. After the Pokemon were called out the battle began.

''Venosaur use Razor Leaf on Meowstic!'' May called. ''And Roserade use Mega Drain!'' Drew called out. ''Dodge and use Scratch.'' Renetta commanded. ''Use Fire Fang on Roserade!'' Tom said. Venosaur aimed Razor Leaf at Meowstic and Meowstic was not able to dodge it in time. Roserade, however, was hit with Fire Fang head on.

 _'Roserade is a grass type i can't be hit by fire type moves. Neither can Venosaur.'_ I think as Arcanine then tosses Roserade back. ''Roserade, you okay?'' Drew asked. ''Rose roserade.'' it replied getting back up. ''Good, then use Double Team and Hyper Beam on Arcanine.'' Drew said. ''Meowstic use Psybeam on Roserade.'' Renetta said. ''Venusaur get in front of Roserade and use Protect then use Toxic.'' May said. I watch as Meowstic use Psybeam and Venusaur using Protect, giving Roserade enough time to hit Arcanine with Hyper Beam. Venusaur then used Toxic on Meowstic, although it didn't do that much damage. All Pokemon got tossed back a bit. ''Use Psychic!'' Renetta called to her Pokemon. ''Arcanine use Incinerate!'' Tom called. ''Venusaur, Take Down!'' ''Roserade, Poison Sting!'' Drew called. All the Pokemon run at each other at the same time, aiming their moves at each other causing a big explosion. After the dust settled we saw who won.

''Venusaur and Roserade are unable to battle, the winners go to Tom and Renetta.'' Kimmi says as she points to them. ''You did good, take a rest, okay?'' May said as she recalled Venusaur. ''You did great too, rest awhile.'' Drew said, calling Roserade back into its Pokeball. ''Too bad, they lost.'' Clemont said. ''Yeah they did, but Dawn and Serena still have yet to come up.'' I said. After 5 minutes Drew came up into the stands and sat with us.

''What are you doing here, aren't you staying backstage with the girls?'' I asked. ''Yeah , I was but the girls kinda shooed me away, saying they have something to discuss.'' Drew said as he sat down. ''Talk about what?'' Clemont asked. ''Heck if I know, they was just told me to get out and go do something. So I came here.'' Drew said _. 'What are they doing?'_ I wondered. Just then Kimmi came back out.

'' So next up is Lilly and Hazel against Dawn and Serena.'' Kimmi introduced. Dawn and Serena walked out on the arena. ''Hey there is Serena!'' I said when I saw get up there. ''Pika pi!'' Pikachu squealed. ''Yeah, Ash I see her too.'' Clemont said, ''But calm down a bit.'' he chuckled. ''Hmm there is Dawn.'' Paul said, waving at her. Dawn looked up and waved back. Serena looks up too and we make eye contact, I smile and she smiles back. ''Okay battle begin!'' Kimmi said.

''Prinplup, come on out!'' Dawn calls out. ''Braixen, you too!'' Serena calls out a bit nervously. ''You can do it, Serena!'' I cheered. ''Pika pika pika pi!'' Pikachu cheered. Serena glances at us before focusing back on the battle. ''Azumarill come on out!'' Lilly called. ''Cherubi, you get out too!'' Hazel called out.

''Prinplup, use Bubble Beam!'' ''Braixen, Flamethrower at Cherubi'' Serena commanded. ''Cherubi dodge and use Razor Leaf!'' ''Azumarill dodge and use Ice Beam!'' Braixen then used Flamethrower the same time Cherubi used Razor Leaf, but Flamethrower cut right through Razor Leaf and hit Cherubi, making her get tossed back. 'Way to go Serena!' Azumarill dodge and used Ice Beam while Prinplup used Bubble Beam. Both dodged it, so neither got any damage. ''Azumarill Powerup Punch!'' Lilly said. ''Cherubi use Leech Seed on Braixen.'' Hazel called out. ''Prinplup send Leech Seed right back to them.'' Dawn commanded. ''Prin prinplup.'' Prinplup said as it did what it was told.

''She sent Leech Seed back?'' Clemont said incredulously. ''Yeah, thats my Dawn for you.'' Paul said, smirking a bit.

''Braixen, dodge and use Fire Blast on Cherubi!'' Serena called out. It hit Cherubi head on. ''Cherubi is unable to battle, its now up to Azumarill.'' Kimmi said. I saw Dawn and Serena whisper something to each other before turning back. ''Braixen use Psychic and hold Azumarill up in the air.'' Serena commanded. Braixen then uses Psychic and puts Azumarill high in the air, making it unable to move. ''Great, now Prrinplup use Metal Claw!'' Dawn called. Metal Claw hit Azumarill head on and made it faint. ''Azumarill is unable to battle, the winners are Dawn and Serena!'' Kimmi called. Me, Pikachu, Paul, and Clemont cheer for them out loud. Drew only clapped and said that he is happy for them.

''Okay, so this is the end of the battle part, up next is the performing.'' Kimmi said. Everyone then got up to go to the bathroom or get somehting from the concession stand while they waited for the performing part to start. We get up and go to see the girls. We get to the door where the girls were when Bonnie came out and stopped us. ''Sorry, but you can't come in here.''


	12. Chapter 12

Still doin this...wow

Ash's POV

''What do you mean we can't come in?'' Clemont says. ''Exactly what I said. You can't come in.'' Bonnie says, blowing her cheeks out a bit. May then peeks out the door. ''Sorry, but Bonnie is right, you guys can't come in here.'' May said. ''Why not?'' Drew asks. May and Bonnie only start giggling before, going back in the room, closing the door behind them. ''Seriously, though girls are weird.'' Drew said. ''Do you know whats going on in there?'' I asked Paul. Paul only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. We then turned around to get back to our seats, as the perfomance was about to begin.

''Welcome back and thank you for staying! Okay so the six groups that won the battling part in the beginning will be doing the performances and rated on how well they do it.'' Kimmi said. ''First up Tom and Renetta!'' and with that the second part began.

After 5 rounds I started getting worried because we still hadn't seen Dawn and Serena yet. ' _Scores of 15.0, 16.9, 18.5, 19.8, and they just got a score of 24.6. How can they win?'_ Just the Kimmi spoke up again. ''Last up is Dawn and Serena! Good luck to the both of them.'' Serena and Dawn then walk onto the arena. ' _Whoa, Serena looks, looks amazing.'_ Serena is wearing a blue and white dress that stops just above her knee and she looks amazing. ''Okay, begin!'' Kimmi said.

''Milotic come on out!'' Dawn called out. ''Pancham you too!'' Serena calls out. ''Milotic use Water Pulse and then freeze it with Ice Beam.'' Dawn called out. Milotic did as she was told and made a giant ice sphere. ''Pancham use Heartened Arm Thrust!'' _'Heartened Arm Thrust? I know Arm Thrust but not that one._ ' Pancham then used the move and made the ice sphere into an ice heart. ''Wow, great technique used by Milotic and Pancham.'' Kimmi said.

''Now Milotic use Aqua Tail and fling the ice heart in the air.'' ''Then Pancham jump and use Shadow Claw.'' Serena called out. Milotic flung the heart into the air, sending up a trail of water after it as well, Pancham then jumped and used Shadow Claw and slashed through the heart and water, making it break up and rain mist and small shimmering ice shards back down. I look down at Serena who is now surrounded by it making her look more beautiful. _'That warm and fuzzy thing is back again. Am I sick?'_ ''Wow, such a display! Now lets see what their score is.'' Kimmi said as we all look to the jumbo screen. ''A 27.8! And the winners of the Sakura CIty Contest is Dawn and Serena!'' Kimmi cheered. ''Woo-hoo!'' we all cheered. ''Pika pikachu!'' Pikachu cheered. We all watch as the girls go back to their rooms. But the feeling still hadn't went away.

''Uh, think I might be sick.'' I said. ''Why?'' Clemont asked. ''Well I feel warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.'' I said. Paul and Drew looked at each other knowingly, before looking back to me. ''And what else do you feel?'' Drew asked. ''I feel nervous sometimes, and my hands start getting clammy, and it feels like I have Beautiflies in my tummy.'' I said. Clemont seemed to know what was wrong when he asked, ''And do your face sometimes heat up, and your heart starts beating faster?'' ''Yeah, all those things happen.'' I said. ''Am I sick?'' I asked, getting worried. They only laughed. _'Why-why are they laughing?'_ ''You are not sick, but do you feel this when you get around a certain person?'' Paul asked. ''Yeah, it usually happens when I see or am around Serena. Am I allergic to her?!'' I asked getting worried again. ''No Ash, you like her.'' Drew said. ''I don't get it I like everybody.'' I said. _'At least I am not sick.'_ ''No, Ash. You like-like her. As in you probably want to be more than friends with her.'' Paul said. ''Do you ever feel jealous or upset when another guy is around Serena?'' Clemont asks. '' Yeah, when we went to that lake, a guy named Cole kept talking to her.'' I said. ''There you go you like Serena.'' Drew said, with Paul and Clemont nodding. ''Well, what should I do?'' I asked. ''Tell her.'' Clemont said. ''Yeah,you can tell her later tonight.'' Drew said, with Paul agreeing. ' _Tell her tonight.'_

Serena's POV

'I can't belive we won!' I thought as they handed us our ribbons. ''Congratulations, Serena!'' Bonnie said, running up to me and hugging me. ''Thank you.'' I replied. ''Yeah, congrats, Dawn, Serena.'' May said, coming up to us. ''Hey, did you see Ash? He couldn't take his eyes off you.'' Dawn said. 'Yeah, he was kinda looking at me the whole time.' I think with a blush. ''Okay, so it is 4:24, and the festival is going to begin in 6 minutes, lets find the guys. And remeber our plan, girls.'' Dawn said as we left the room to go find the boys.

''Congratulations, Troublesome.'' Paul said as he pulled Dawn into a hug. ''Good job, you guys.'' Clemont said. ''Big brother! Did you see, did you see?!'' Bonnie said, as she jumped on Clemont's back for a piggy back ride. ''Yes Bonnie, I saw.'' Clemont said as he tried to hurry up and fix Bonnie on his back before she falls. ''Uhh, congratulations you guys. And you were great Serena, you gotten your first ribbon.'' Ash said, although he seemed a bit nervous. ''What are we waiting for? Lets go to the festival!'' Bonnie said happily from Clemont's back. ''Yeah, your right. Lets go!'' May said grabbing Drew's hand on the way out. Everybody else followed and we walked to to where the festival was.

After 10 minutes or so we finally gotten to the Sakura Time Square where the festival was being held. Its pretty huge, at least a mile long and wide. There were ferris wheels, roller coasters, merri-go-rounds, and lots and lots of games too. ''I'm hungry.'' Bonnie whimpered. ''Yeah, I am too.'' Dawn said. ''I could go for some food.'' Drew says. ''Pikachu pi.'' Pikachu said, its stomach growling. Everyone else agreed. ''Lets go over there.'' Clemont said pointing to a concession stand. We all go over there and see what they had. ''Ooohh, I want the bubblegum cotton candy!'' Bonnie said leaning over to point at it. ''Ahh, be careful Bonnie, I almost dropped you!'' Clemont said, adjusting Bonnie again. ''Sorry Clemont.'' Bonnie said, peering down at him. 'Hmm, lets see...I would take a bag of popcorn, no, a funnel cake.' ''I wll get a choclate chip funnel cake, please.'' I told the counter person. ''I'll have the same.'' May said. ''Me and him will have a bag of cookies.'' Dawn said, Paul nodding to confirm it. ''I just want a Sprite.'' Drew says, pointing to it. ''I'll have a caramel apple.'' Clemont said. ''Me and Pikachu will have a bag of cookies also.'' Ash said. We paid and got our stuff and sat at a picnic table.

Paul and Dawn sits together, besides them Bonnie climbs off of Clemont's back and sits besides him. Me and Ash sits across from them and May and Drew sits beside us. ''This is really good!'' Bonnie says, with bits of cotton candy stuck on her face. ''Yeah, it is.'' Dawn says, eating a cookie. ''After this what should we get on first?'' Ash asks. Bonnie then smiles and whisper something in Clemont's ear, May did the same with Drew, as Dawn did with Paul. The boys then look from me to Ash before nodding. ''What, what are you guys talking about?'' Ash asks. ''Ohh, nothing. Hey can we go on the Ferris Wheel?'' Bonnie asks. ''You know what Bonnie, that is a good idea.'' Dawn says, smiling a bit. ''Yeah, great idea.'' Drew said, smirking. 'Hmm, I guess the plan is in action, but I have to do something first before we go to get on rides.' I get up and walk back to the concession stand. When I came back I had a huge bag full of cookies, popcorn, cotton candy, regular candy, and other stuff. ''Wow Serena, are you going to eat all that?'' Bonnie asked. ''No this is not for me. When we get back to the our room I am going to give it to our Pokemon.'' I said, tying the bag shut. ''Oh, ok, to the Ferris Wheel then.'' Dawn said as we throw away our wrappers and paper plates.

On our way to the Ferris Wheel I noticed that Ash kept glancing at me. He would try to say something but change it to something like, ''Hey, look at that roller coaster.'' or ''Look at that that Glameow.''. We then finally got to Ferris Wheel and we waited in line to get on. When we finally got to where we could get on Bonnie got in a cart with her brother, May with Drew, and Dawn with Paul. Even though 4 people can sit in the same cart, which left me and Ash sharing a cart. 'So this was their plan.' Pikachu didn't want to be that high so he decided to wait at the bottom for us.

''Wow, great view, huh?'' Ash says looking to me as our cart slowly climbs to the top. ''Yeah, its looks pretty.'' I said, smiling nervously. 'We are so close.' ''So, uhhh, Serena, I have been meaning to tell you.'' Ash began. ''Yes, Ash?'' I said. ''I've been meaning to tell you- to tell you that you were awesome in the contest! Yep, thats-thats what I wanted to tell you.'' Ash said, laughing nervously. ''Oh,well thanks.'' I said, looking forward again. We got off the Ferris Wheel and waited for the others to get off.

After about 5 hours, we had ridden almost all the rides, played all the games, and the festival was almost done. We were carrying our assorted prizes from winning some games. I won a stuffed toy Fenniken, a pink blow-up hammer, a stuffed toy Spindra, and a stuffed toy Seviper. ''Well the festival is almost done all thats left is to see the fireworks.'' Dawn said, holding on to stuffed toy Ponyta that Paul won her. ''Yeah, I can't wait!'' Bonnie said excitidly, wearing Lopunny ears and is riding on Clemont's back again. 'How is she not tired?' Clemont is holding Bonnie's prizes in a bag and is holding Bonnie up as well. ''Yeah,its like, 9:30. So lets sit here, and after the fireworks can we go back to the PokeCenter?'' May asked, yawning a bit as she sits on the grass. ''Yeah, we should do that.'' Paul said as he sat down with Dawn beside him, leaning her head on him. Clemont decides to stand as did Drew. Pikachu climbed up on Bonnie shoulder besides Dedenne to watch the fireworks better. ''Awww, but I am not tired!'' Bonnie said pouting a bit. ''Even so, the festival is almost done with Bonnie.'' Clemont said looking up at his sister. ''Hmmph.'' Bonnie said as she waited for the fireworks. ''Well I am going to get a jumbo cookie.'' I said as I left to the concession stand.

''Hey Serena.'' Ash said as he went with me to the stand. ''Hey Ash. Um, Ash, what were you trying to tell me all day today?'' I asked. ''What do you mean I-I wasn't saying anything.'' Ash said nervously. ''Come on Ash, please tell me.'' Ash only looked at me for a bit, before looking back down again. ''I really can't decribe it, so how about I just show you?'' Ash said looking back up. 'Show me?' I thought as I looke confusingly at him. Ash then leans forward and kisses me. 'He is kissing me, he is kissing me!' I think as a blush creeps on my face. Ash then pulls back and look at me. ''So what I am trying to say is, Serena will you be my girlfriend?'' Ash asks. 'He is asking, he is asking me to be his girlfriend.' I then kiss him back just as the firework display begins. We pull apart, surprised at the sudden noise. We then turn back to each other. ''Does that answer your question?'' I said. ''Yeah, it does.'' Ash says. We then look to the fireworks display and walk back to our friends. 'Wait, I didn't get my jumbo cookie. It don't matter anyway.'

''There you guys are.'' Dawn says getting up from the ground, Paul and May following suit. Pikachu then jumps on Ash's shoulder, nuzzling him a bit. ''Yeah, well thats the end of the festival. Too bad huh Bonnie? Bonnie?'' I said as I look up at the small child. Bonnie was fast asleep on Clemont's back, snoring softly. ''Awwww, so cute.'' May cooed. ''Well, we should get back so I put her in bed.'' Clemont said. I grabbed my stuff and the bag full of snacks for the Pokemon and we all leave back to the Pokecenter.


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, I am finally done!

Dawn's POV

''Well it looks like our plan worked.'' I whisper to May as I point to Serena and Ash, who are holding hands. ''Yeah, looks like it did.'' giggled May, peeking over her shoulder. ''Too bad Bonnie is sleep, she would have loved this too.'' May said, looking up at Bonnie who is sleeping on Clemont's back. ''Yeah, but she will see in the morning.'' I said. I look back to Bonnie and look to Paul.

''Hey, Pauull.'' I said in a sing-sangy voice. He looks at me waiting for me to answer. I only look up at him with innocent eyes, looking from Bonnie and back to him. Sighing, he bent down. ''Get on.'' Paul said. Smiling I climbed on his back as he stood back up and started walking again. I looked down to May who looked at me and looked to Drew. I watch as Drew bends down and lets May get on his back. We then satrted walking again towards the Pokecenter. Some time later I look behind me and see Ash carrying Serena on his back. I poked May and whispered to her to look behind her. Giggling, we high fived and look ahead of us. ''You are quite the cupid, huh?'' Paul asked, looking up at me. ''Yeah, I am.'' I said as I kissed his head.

Drew's POV

 _'Oh thank Arceus, we finally made it to the Pokecenter.'_ I think as I let May get off my back and go into the Pokecenter. Its not that she is heavy or anything, but carrying her on my back for the past 16 minutes made my arms numb and I was just about to drop her. _'I don't think she would like that.'_ I look over at Ash who sets Serena down and at Paul who is still somehow carrying Dawn on his back. _'How is he not tired.'_ I mean I can see how Clemont can still support Bonnie on his back because Bonnie is a little kid, she barely weighs anything. But how is Paul still carrying Dawn, I dunno.

We finally get to our room and go in. Paul sits Dawn on her bed before going to his bed and sitting down. May goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Ash goes to his bed with Pikachu sleeping on his head, and Serena opens the bag full of goodies for our Pokemon. I give her me and May's Pokeball as the others did the same with theirs, she then calls them out and give them the food.

''Well, me and Bonnie should get back to our room so I can put her to bed.'' Clemont said, fixing Bonnie on his back, who woke up a bit. ''Nooo, I want to sleep in here with Serena.'' Bonnie sleepily says, reaching towards her. ''I don't mind.'' Serena says, taking her from Clemont. ''Alright then, night Bonnie.'' Clemont says heading for the door. ''Night big brother.'' Bonnie said before promptly falling back to sleep. ''I will bring in her pajamas in a bit.'' Clemont said, leaving the room.

An hour later, after everyone had put their prizes and soveniers away, were in their pajamas and in bed. Serena and Bonnie sharing a bed, Dawn taking a few pillows from Paul bed while he sleeps, Ash is sleeping with a faint smile on his face and May was sleeping with her Skitty. I then go into my bed and fall asleep.

Ash's POV

I wake up as Pikachu pokes my nose. ''Pikachu pi.'' Pikachu said pointing to the almost empty beds in the room. I see Paul still sleeping with the covers almost off him, May just waking up and streching, Dawn coming out of the bathroom and Drew going in after. _'But where is Serena and Bonnie?'_ I then remember what had happened last night and smile.

''I see that you are remembering last night.'' Dawn teased me, while brushing her hair, I blushed and looked away. ''If you are wondering where she is, she is in the cafeteria with Bonnie.'' May said. ''Okay, I said as I get out of the bed and going to the cafeteria, not minding that I still have on my pajamas. _'They kinda look like regular clothes anyway.'_ I finally found Serena and Bonnie in the cafeteria eating jumbo cinnamon rolls.

''Good morning you guys.'' I greeted as I reached the table. Serena and Bonnie look to me before they both smile. ''Good morning Ash.'' Serena says, a light blush to her face _. 'I don't blame her.'_ ''Hi Ash! You should really try these jumbo cinnamon rolls, they are so ooey and gooey and warm!'' Boonie says before puting another spoonful in her mouth. ''Maybe I will.'' I laughed. ''I want to brush Braixen's fur. Can I Serena?'' Bonnie asks, with big eyes. ''Sure, but be sure you wash your hands first, they're sticky.'' Serena says, pointing to Bonnie's hands. ''Ok!'' Bonnie says before getting out the chair and running back to the room.

''So last night...'' Serena began. I turned my head to her, before sitting in the seat that Bonnie left vacant. ''What do you mean last night.'' I asked. ''Did you really mean that?'' she asks, cocking her head to the side a bit. I scratch my cheek nervously before answering. ''Yeah, I-I did. I mean I kinda found out that I like you after I told Clemont, Drew, and Paul.'' I said. ''I started feeling stuff that I never felt before, so at first I didn't know what it was untill they clarified it for me. And I would be very happy if you would be my girlfriend.'' I said, looking at Bonnie's discarded, empty plate. ''I have feeling for you too.'' Serena says. I look up from the plate and at her. ''And I would love to be your girlfriend.'' she said, smiling and blushing. ''Great.'' I said as I hugged her and she hugged me back. ''I have to go back to the room and take a shower and get into my clothes.'' I said, getting up. ''Okay, I am going to stay here and order another jumbo cinnamon roll, they are really good.'' Serena says, before going back to the counter.

After 2 and a half hours, we all left the Pokecenter. ''So where are you guys heading to?'' Serena asked May and Dawn. ''Well me and Paul are going to the Unova region.'' ''Unova? Hey if you run into someone named Iris or Cilan can you tell them that I said hey?'' I asked her. ''Sure.'' She replied. ''And me and Drew are staying here for another two days?'' ''Why?'' Clemont asked. ''We are meeting our friends, Solidad and Harley.'' Drew said. ''Oh I remember them.'' I said. ''And where will you guys be going?'' Dawn asks. ''Well onto my next gym battle of course!'' I said. ''Pika pi!'' Pikachu said. ''And me getting my next Princess Key!'' Serena says. ''And me and Clemont go with them to cheer them on!'' Bonnie says. ''Well good luck to both of you.'' Paul says.

We then reach the end of town. ''Well, bye guys!'' Dawn said, waving as she and Paul go to the boating ports. Paul waved lazily behind him. ''Bye Dawn and Paul!'' We yelled. ''So this is where we go.'' Clemont says as we turn back to May and Drew. ''Yeah, bye, it was nice meeting you.'' May said, Drew agreeing. They then turned back into Sakura City and left. ''Well come on!'' Bonnie says running ahead of us. ''Wait up Bonnie!'' Clemont yelled, trying to catch up with his sister. I turn to Serena and take her hand. ''So shall we?'' I said, motioning to the trail in front of us. ''We shall.'' Serena said. We then finally left Sakura City and on to our next adventure.

I am finished! Yes! Now I can work on more stories. And remember reviews are good for me to get better at this and follow me on Google + at Fangette Claw 


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
